Ninja in the Big Apple
by Arikishi.Cloud
Summary: There is a serial killer loose on the streets of  New York and the CSI team is hitting dead ends. Unluckily for them, the killer is a missing nin. Luckily, help is on the way! Problem is, can this help survive the streets of NY?
1. Mission

_Chapter 1_

_Kaida means little dragon_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or CSI: New York. Though I do own my OC. I don't live in NY so forgive me if things don't match or are unreal. I will be making places and stuff up about NY because I have never been there in my life. So please bear with me folks. For Naruto, the Great War is over and Sasuke came back. The Naruto world is in Japan but it is hidden so the modern Japanese know very little about the ninjas. Thanks._

"_Thinking " in italics_

_In NY_

"_It ain't pretty in there. I may not have all your high tech gadgets but I swear to you that it is our NY Ripper. The same as all the others, killer left a bloodbath." Detective Don Flack greeted Detective Mac Taylor and Detective Stella Bonessera as they made their way pass him and the yellow police tape into the abandoned warehouse aka their crime scene. _

"_When was it ever easy for us Flack." Mac smiled at his younger colleague. Stella just smiled in greeting, placed her case onto the hard cement floor, took out the camera and started to take photos of the dead body in front of her. _

" _Victim looks to be about twenty years old, Brunette. Hole in the chest cavity with the heart ripped out, crushed and thrown onto the floor." Stella evaluated, " I have my fair share of violent and brutal murders but this killer is the icing on the cake."_

"_Well the city does have it's own set of weirdoes, whoever this is, he or she is just plain whoo hoo." Flack offered._

"_Hopefully we can catch this weirdo before others start to follow in his foot step." Mac said, serious. Stella looked at her friend slash boss and nodded. The both of them started their evidence collection while Flack went back out to find more eyewitnesses and statements._

_In Konoha_

"_Ha! I win Naruto! Pay up!" I Screamed. Naruto just whined loudly as he reluctantly handed over 50 ryo. _

" _One more round! I will beat you!" Naruto yelled, banging the table causing the cups to shake and topple, spilling their contents on an unlucky Sakura. She screamed, red in the face and punched Naruto so hard that he flew out of the Ichiruka and onto the main street. I burst out into laughter but I was not alone. Kiba rolled on the ground howling with Lee, Neji, Sai and Sasuke had this very visible smirk-slash-smile on their face, Shikamaru was chuckling, Ino and Tenten were leaning against each other with tears rolling down their faces. The only one who was not laughing straight out was Hinata who ran to Naruto to check on him._

_We had not met up in a very long time due to our busy schedules for the rebuilding of Konoha after the Great War. Neji, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto and Shikamaru were all in ANBU, Sakura was a special Jounin and was well known in he medical field, Tenten was a Special Jounin but taught weapon handling at the academy, Ino was a Jounin in the Interrogation squad, and Hinata, Chouji and Lee were Jounin instructors of their own squads. Kiba and Shino were also Jounins in the Tracking squad. I myself am a special Jounin but I just helped out in the academy unless I had a mission._

_Today was so far the only day that most of us were free. We had just finished lunch at Ichiruka; Naruto had as usual slurped around eighteen bowls. Glad to see that despite all that we have been through in the war, some things will never change. Hinata and Naruto sat back on their seats._

"_Teme! I challenge you to a round!" Naruto yelled._

"_You haven't lost enough dobe?" asked Sasuke, smirking. _

"_Don't call me Dobe! Teme! I won't lose to you!" answered Naruto. The card game between them was surprisingly intense and soon everyone else was drawn in. After two more hours of poker and laughter, we all went our separate ways; Neji Naruto and Sasuke walked their girlfriends, TenTen, Hinata and Sakura respectively, home. Shikamaru walked Ino to her flower shop, Kiba went back to his family's compound, Sai walked home and I went home for an early night since I had a pretty busy mission filled week._

_I was having a very nice dream when a shrill beeping interrupted me. "Argh! Stupid alarm clock" I groaned while trying to bury deeper into my warm blanket. Unfortunately that method did not work and I reluctantly dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom to wash up. After splashing water onto my face, I looked into the mirror and saw a seventeen-year-old girl with amber eyes in a black tank top and girl boxer shorts. Her normally slightly frizzy wavy brown hair looked like a bird's nest. _

_With a sigh, I picked up a brush and began a long painful process of untangling my mass of hair. After a torturous ten minutes of combing, I went downstairs to find breakfast. Pulling a Pop tart from the cabinet, I flopped onto the sofa and started to munch on it while reading through my week's worth of mail. "Bill. Bill. Bill. Voucher. Bill. Bill. Gaara. Bill. Wait! Gaara?" Gaara and I had seen each other in months, we were both busy with the rebuilding of our villages, writing letters was also of no use as one, he had meetings after meetings and piles of paperwork and two I had missions and missions plus my shifts at the academy so we both barely have time to sleep let alone write to one another. I ripped the letter open and read through it. _

"_Kaida. It has been a very long time since we have last met or even talked to one another. I apologies, I have been really busy and so have you I am sure. I will be coming to Konoha next week for a meeting with the Hokage. Let's meet up. From Kazekage, Sabuku no Gaara." _

"_Yay! Tanuki is coming to Konoha!" I cheered. I was probably the only one that got away with calling him raccoon since I did save him from Deidara along with Naruto after he had the one tail extracted. I magically pulled out a piece of paper and a paper and penned my reply._

"_Tanuki! I really miss you. Yea, we both have been very busy since the war is over but there are still other threats out there that we have to handle. Let's have Zaru Soba okay? From Kaida Ashira."_

"_That should do. Now to find an envelope." I scrambled over the sofa to look for one at the side table when someone suddenly pounded at my door, accompanied by a familiar and annoying voice._

"_Kaida! Kaida! Tsunade Baa-chan wants to see you at her office! Kaida..." Naruto shouted._

"_Naruto! Next time wait till you see me then relay the message!" I yelled, once I opened the front door. Naruto just grinned before screaming the message once more and bounding away to the practice fields. _

" _It's supposed to be my day off! What does Tsunade-sama want! Sigh no point complaining. Might as well go take a quick shower and go see what she wants. God forbid another mission." I thought as a jumped into the shower. After a quick shower, I threw on a pair of black shorts, a maroon halter-top with a fish net shirt that reached my stomach and a black vest. I attached my kunai and shurikan holder to my right thigh and tied my hair into a simple ponytail with my bangs hanging by the sides of my face. (AN: I suck at describing hair. Sorry) With that I was out the door._

_In the Hokage's office_

"_You called for me Tsunade-sama?" I asked as I entered the room._

"_Kaida, just the person I need. I know I promised you a day off today but I have a S-ranked mission of upmost importance." Tsunade started, "We have just received intelligence of a missing nin in the Bingo book. His name is Hito Ryujji of the mist village. He became a missing nin and a traitor during the Great Ninja War. He provided the enemies with vital information for his own village and he assassinated many important figures."_

"_Uh. Not meaning to be rude or anything but isn't this more of a job for the ANBU, like Sasuke or Someone else? I am only a special Jounin." I interrupted, feeling slightly confused._

" _I would send the ANBU however Hito has fled to a country called America, to a city called New York. They speak a language called English and you are the best of all my ninjas at picking up languages. Hito has killed a lot people there and we must put a stop to his madness. So, I have decided to send you on this mission to stop him." Tsunade continued, " Your main mission is to kill Hito. A side mission is for you to learn more about this new culture that we know nothing about. Do you accept this mission?" _

"_Well, this could prove to be interesting. Plus I really like to learn about a new culture." I thought. "Yes I accept Tsunade-sama." I answered, "About how long is this mission?"_

"_Good! The main mission will probably last a few weeks, until you kill Hito. The side mission will take slightly longer. About a year or slightly more in total. You will leave in two days time." Tsunade said, as she handled me my mission scroll._

"_Hai!" I accepted the scroll and turned to leave when Tsunade-sama called out._

"_One thing to bear in mind is that these people know nothing about our ways. Only reveal your true identity as a kounichi if necessary." She warned. I bowed in acknowledgement and left the office._

_Once back at home, I slumped onto my bed and opened the mission scroll. I was to report back to Tsunade-sama using a given address in America, which will then be collected from a letterbox in Tokyo, the modern capital city of Japan. "Looks like this mission will take quite a while. Which means I cant meet Gaara. Sigh and I was really looking forward to bully him into buying me Zaru Soba. Oh well, guess I will have to wait for another time." I thought, getting up and making my way down to where I last left my letter and changed the ending, telling Gaara that I would be away on a mission and would be unable to meet him when he came. _

_After finishing the letter, I sealed it and sent it. I started to pack my bags for the mission. I threw in clothes, medical kit, weapon scrolls (because weapons would most likely not be accepted since they knew nothing about us, so as a precaution) and a dictionary sent by Shizune from Tsunade for my mission._


	2. The Big Apple

_Chapter 2_

_AN: In this chapter, Kaida lands in the Big Apple and has her first taste of life in the city. Maybe she will get to meet a certain blue-eyed, dark-haired detective that we all know and sometimes wish to punch for his witty comebacks. Just joking, I love Don Flack and his comebacks. Just want to warn readers that I have never been to NY before so I will be coming up with quite a lot of my own stuff. Aright on with the story and just a gentle reminder, I do not own both Naruto and CSI: New York. If I did, I would not have to go to school anymore, don't cha think._

_Crime Lab_

_Danny Messer power walked through the corridor towards his boss's office that was located in the centre. He held a file tightly in his hands and had a very disappointed look on his face._

"_Hey Boss? You got a minute?" He asked, poking his head past the door. _

"_Sure Danny," Mac said, looking up from the mountain of papers littering his desk, "Please tell me that we have something."_

"_Wish I had Mac. We ran the latest evidence but nothing major aside more evidence to prove that we have a serial wacko out there." Danny replied as he handled the file over to Mac._

"_Alright. Thanks Danny." Mac said, Danny just nodded and turned around and left his boss alone. He had a lot more work to do to nab the Killer. Mac leaned back on his chair as he gingerly rubbed his nose; a headache was pounding at the back of his head. It has been weeks and still they had no clue on the NY Ripper as named by the New York press. _

"_Mac!" Lindsey called out as she entered the office with a excited Stella behind her. The two ladies were grinning widely despite the tension in the air._

"_Don't the two of you look happy."? Mac said, slightly confused._

"_Well we have a very good reason too." Stella started._

"_Sid found a piece of epithelia on our latest victim, Maria Herson. I ran some tests, though the DNA on it was degraded, I managed to confirm that our NY Ripper is a male." Lindsey continued. Mac, looked slightly happier but was going to say something when Stella cut him off._

" _We know it is not really a big thing but we can at least focus on looking for a make suspect." Stella interrupted._

" _That is about a few hundred thousand people but a start nonetheless. Go inform the rest." Mac smiled._

_Lindsey left quickly but Stella stayed behind and looked at her friend and boss. _

" _You okay?" She asked._

"_The chief and the mayor are asking for answers. Stella and I have nothing to give them." Mac sighed._

" _We will catch this guy Mac. We always do." Stella said before also leaving the office, leaving Mac alone to go back to his files and evidence._

_New York Airport_

_I felt terrible. End of story. I had left Konoha early in the morning, went to Tokyo and took this huge metal flying contraption called an airplane all the way to New York, America. I had overall managed to make a fool out of myself by screaming my head off as it took off, puked about three times and tripped and fell about six times on my way from my seat to the toilet during the whole trip. Now I was in one of the toilets in the airport, freshing up._

"_I am not taking that monstrosity back home. I will bloody hell walk back no matter how long it takes!" I thought as I strolled aimlessly through the busy airport. My dictionary was my best friend though on the way here, I had somehow managed to memories a few words and their meanings so I was able to read a few signs. _

"_Maps," I mouthed silently, "Well at least I won't have to do a scout around here with this. Can focus immediately with tracking down Hito." I took on of the maps and opened it. Accommodation was the first thing that I needed. I took one look at the map and saw quite a few 'Hotel' marked throughout the map. Well, time to find one that suits me. I shrugged my shoulders to push up my bag and walked out of the airport. My mission has officially started._

_Precinct_

"_Hey Flack!" Danny called out to his friend that slumped over a pile of paper scribbling like a mad man._

"_Huh?," Detective Don Flack looked up, "Oh Messer what's up?"_

"_Just wondering if you wanna go get lunch cause I can't think on an empty stomach." Danny replied. Flack grinned, threw his pen onto the table, stood up, picked up his coat, grabbed Danny by the arm and dragged him out of the precinct._

_The two men went to a little coffee shop near the river and while waiting for their meal to come, they started discussing their case._

"_Hey Danno! Won't it be cool if people of NY were more sane and not so wacko that we have to work our butts off?" Flack asked, taking a sip of much needed coffee._

"_Well we'll be out of jobs won't we Flack." Danny smirked from the rim of his cup of coffee._

"_True, true. The excitement of all this will be gone," Don replied. At that moment, their meal came and they pounced onto their meal like a pack of lions on a poor buffalo. After that, they paid the check and slowly made their way back to the precinct and lab. (Let's pretend that the lab is above the precinct and that they are in the same building). Suddenly, shouts for help filled the air and the two men raced to the source. They saw a man on the ground with a wound to the stomach and another man in a hoodie fleeing, pushing past the crowd along the streets._

"_Messer! Call for an ambulance!" Don shouted as he pulled out his own gun and pursued the suspect. "NYPD Halt!"_

_Danny crouched down beside the victim as he called for backup. A near by patrol had pulled up to help so Danny left the victim with them and quickly took off after Flack in pursue of the suspect._

_Somewhere in NY_

"_I can navigate my way through the Forest of Death and any other terrain but right now I am officially lost." I thought, "Wonderful. Just wonderful" I had been roaming the streets for about an hour now, avoided getting knocked over by another metal contraption called a car, still have not found a hotel with cheap enough charge and now to make things even 'better' I was lost and the map was not helping._

"_Geez. This is pretty embarrassing. A Kuonichi lost! Sigh." I muttered, receiving some strange looks from the people around me. I had long ago chucked the useless map and wandered the streets, occasionally asking for directions in really horrible English. Suddenly I heard a man shout, "Stop! Hey! NYPD STOP!" _

_I looked down the bridge I was walking onto the street below it and saw two men with some strange looking thing in their hands as they chased a person in a hoodie. As the guy in the hoodie turned to look at his pursuers, I saw a glint of a knife. Acting upon instinct, I ran along the side of the bridge until I was just above the hooded guy and them leapt over the railing onto my target._

_He went down with a crash but he was stronger than he looked and he swung at me. I was not really expecting any kind of reaction so I almost did not manage to avoid the knife to the right arm and got shallow cut. I quickly grabbed him and went to push him against the wall to subdue him. _

_Apparently, I did not notice that the wall was just metal chain attached to poles in between them and we both fell into the river. I spluttered to the surface, losing a hold on the man and he quickly threw a punch at my right cheek._

"_Kuso!," I cursed as I reeled with the force of his punch and while threading water I grabbed him and slammed him into the wall and struggled to maintain a hold on him. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed the man and hauled him out of the water and a hand extended in front of my face. Looking up, I saw a handsome man with dark hair and a pair of blue eyes, his hand was offered to me. I grasped his hands that dwarfed mine, and he pulled me back up onto dry land._

_Once on dry land, I shook like a dog to get rid of the excess water. I realized that I should probably stop going swimming with Kiba and Akamaru for a while, I was picking up on their habits. Men dressed in navy blue uniform had subdued the man and were forcing him into a black and white car. _

_Flack watched in amusement as the girl that he pulled out of the river shake like a dog after a swim. He had to admit, it was a lovely sight to see, especially when her clothes though very punk, stuck to her body, showing off her curves. _

"_Wow. That's some bod." Danny whistled, walking over to Flack._

"_Yea."Flack agreed, when he saw that there was a long wound on her arm that was bleeding and went over to offer some medical attention. Plus he had to take her back downtown to the precinct for questions before he could let her go._

"_Excuse me Miss. Could you follow me downtown to answer some questions and so that we can get your wounds treated." He asked. _

_I looked at the man that talked to me. I could not really understand what he was he saying aside from the fact that he was talking to me. He was dressed up in strange clothes that limited movement. _

"_No wonder he can't even catch with such an easy criminal. Well not just him, but all of the other people, they are all so dressed up. Though I must admit that the weather is cold." I thought, giving him a confused look to signify that I had no idea what he was saying._

" _I… I not understand." I struggled to say._

_Flack realized that the girl did not understand him so he started to do hand gestures in hope that she could understand him. Fortunately, she seemed to understand but she shook her head no._

"_No. This nothing. I leave." I said while gesturing to my injured arm, nothing compared to some of the injuries that I had suffered over the past few years. I really wanted to continue on my mission._

"_Its okay. We..uh I won't harm you. Let's just get that arm checked out. It looks quite bad." Flack insisted while doing another bunch of hand signs._

"_I feel stupid." He thought. Danny noticed the delay of his friend and came over to help._

"_Hey Flack everything okay? What the hell are you waving your hands around for?" Danny asked._

"_What does it look like doing! I am trying to talk here." Flack answered, slightly annoyed as the girl continued to shake her head._

"_Talk? What happened to old fashioned use of the mouth?" Danny asked._

" _She doesn't understand english Messer." Flack replied as he turned to look at his friend._

"_Oh. I see. How bout we bring her downtown and leave it to the professionals to try to talk to her." Danny suggested._

"_I am trying Messer. She is the one that is refusing and it is not like I can force her now can I. She hasn't exactly broken any law." Flack shot back as he turned around again to begin round four but the girl was gone._

"_Hey where did she go?" Flack shouted. _

_I slipped away into the crowd as the man turned to talk to his friend. He definitely was not very good since he let me out of his sight. I into a huge building that had a sign that read, ' Highhill Mall'. Inside was like a huge multi-story market. _

"_Wow! Look at all those shops. The girls would love this place." I thought as I made my way through the vast area looking for the toilet. I finally found on after minutes of searching, by then my whole arm was covered with blood. I was glad to find that it was empty. Something told me that the people here do not see blood on a regualar basis. I quickly washed off the blood and pulled out bandages, not wanting to waste any chakra on such a minor injury._

_I bandaged the wound and decided to attach my kunai and shurikan holster incase of an emergency. I threw on a long jacket that was soaked but I hid the holster. All of my stuff were soaked so I could not change into anything drier. I decided to focus more on tracking down Hito than finding a hotel._

"_Worse come to the worse. I can spend the nights outdoors" I thought as I repacked my bag before stepping out of the toilet to begin my hunt. _


	3. I've to stop being distracted!

_Chapter 3_

_AN: Flack and Kaida have finally met under some unforeseen circumstances. Just want to let you all know that in this story, Detective Jessica Angell did not die and did not date Flack. The two of them just treat each other as siblings. Another thing is that I am just going to take that both Danny and Flack are only twenty-seven years old. Lindsey is to make things possible. _

_Important notice is that when Kaida is alone, she speaks in Japanese. When she is in the story with the other characters, she speaks english. For the rest of the people they are always speaking english. Thinking are still in italics. Except whenever Kaida thinks, it will be in japanses._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: New York or Naruto. I only own my OCs._

_Precinct (AN: Pretend that the lab is ontop of the precinct)_

_Lindsey Monroe Messer looked up from her desk to see both her husband and Flack exit the lift that led to the lab. The two of them looked worried, especially Flack._

"_I heard about your exciting lunch boys." She smiled as they entered the room._

"_Upset you missed it Linds?" Danny teased his wife, "Wanted some of the action did you?"_

"_Watch what you say Messer, or it will be the couch." Lindsey warned._

"_You're a Messer too Montana. Since you married me." Danny pointed out with a lop sided grin._

"_You two need me too leave?" Flack asked, grinning._

"_Bye Flack." Danny waved while Lindsey motioned for him to stay while playfully glaring at her husband._

"_So Don. You mind sharing with me the tale or do I have to wait for my childish husband to tell me?" Lindsey joked. Flack and Danny just laughed but launched right straight into their tale._

"_So the girl just disappeared?" Lindsey exclaimed at the end of the story._

"_Yea. When I had my back turned to her to explain to you husband why I was waving my hands around like a turkey." Flack said, " A pretty girl like her should not be working around the streets injured, let alone unable to understand english."_

"_Pretty! Not just that, a hot Bod to boot." Pointed out Danny who was rewarded with a punch to the shoulder by Lindsey._

"_Ow! What I do Montana?" whined Danny._

"_You just called another woman hot and pretty in front of the mother of your daughter Messer, do the maths." Flack laughed. The sound of someone clearing the throat caused all tree to turn around. _

" _I'm glad that you all are still energized and happy but can I bring you back to focus that we have a serial killer on the loose." Dectective Mac Taylor said._

"_Sure thing boss." Danny said as he walked towards him, " I will head down to Trace to see if they have anything yet."_

_Lindsey also turned back to her work while Flack started to make his way down stairs to the precinct._

"_Flack!" Mac called, " A word please." He added when he younger man turned around. Shrugging his shoulder, the dark-haired detective changed his course to follow Mac to his office._

"_What's up Mac?" Dan Flack Jr asked._

"_I heard about what happened just now. The girl is still out there?" Mac questioned, to which Flack nodded._

" _Yea. She did not seem to totally understand english. Anything wrong Mac" Flack added after seeing a brief look of worry cross the older man's face._

"_She is injured and we have a serial killer out there that has a preference for young women. She is a very tempting target." Mac explained._

"_Crap! I did not even think of that. Should I go call a patrol call to pick her up? But we don't know where she is." Flack said._

"_Just get the patrols to keep a look out. We have more pressing matters and that is to catch the NY Ripper." Mac instructed. Flack nodded and left the office, already on the radio to give the order to look out for an injured asian female._

_Somewhere in NY_

_It has been three days since I came to this huge city. Three days but still no sign of Hito, only a couple of weak chakra signs but no target. Fortunately, after the first day, I managed to secure a room at a small inn. I left unessary stuff and weapons in the closet, hoping that the people that clean the room would not find them._

_I had to admit that while searching the city, I managed to take in some of the sights. The streets were ever busy, always spilling with people. There were buildings everywhere, all of towering heights. There was a huge park called Central Park that was gorgeous but was sort of the only large piece of natural vegetation that I have seen in the whole city. (AN: Please correct me if I am wrong) I was actually very tempted to camp there overnight but that was after I had already found the inn._

_Currently, I was in my room waiting for the kettle of water to boil so that I can eat my meal of cup noodles. I saw some of the food that the people here eat, though tempting, I rather stick to noodles and rice. A new map of the city lay on the bed. I had already marked out the places that I have already searched._

_Tomorrow, I will search from this area to this area." I thought invisibly tracing the area with the butt of my pen. A 'ping' sound alerted me and I got up to prepare my meal._

_Crimelab_

_Doctor Sheldon Hawkes was comparing all know knifes to the photos of the wounds from the victims of the NY Ripper case but to his frustration, none of it matched. _

"_Hey Doc!" Danny yelled as he spotted Hawkes. "I got something to show you."_

"_What is that? Looks like a bunch of scribble." Hawkes said as he looked at the picture that Danny gave him._

"_You telling me. I tried everything but nothing." Danny replied._

"_Is that written in blood?" Hawkes asked apprehensive._

"_Yea. There is one of these scribbles with each body that the killer leaves and it is drawn with the Vic's blood." Danny replied, "Disturbing."_

"_When was it never, " Hawkes smiled, "Well if I am not wrong, since each body came with a different set of scribble. Could it be some kind of ritual?" _

"_Good point there Doc. I'll go check that out." Danny waved goodbye as he left._

_On the streets of NY_

'_They eat dogs!' That was the one thought that was running through my mind as I strolled down a street of the Bronx. I had been on the search from early morning and was hungry but when the first stall that I approached to buy food sold hot dogs as offered by the owner it kind of killed my appetite. I loved Akamaru and I just could not believe that they would eat dog. For Kami sake they even kept dogs as pets. Unless they had a totally different species for eating and such._

_I have been in this city for a week now but still no luck. I was getting irritated as I only had cultural information to send back to Tsunade-sama. _

'_Maybe I should write to her about the hot dogs and ask her to share this information with Kiba. I wonder what his reaction would be like? Probabaly he would freak out and rant all about how cruel these people can be to dogs.' I could not help but to smile to my self at the thought._

"_You seem to be having fun." A oily voice asked._

_I turned around and saw three men about four to five years older than me. I did not know who spoke and I really didn't understand what they wanted._

"_May I help you?" I asked, looking at them curiously._

" _Of course you can. We spotted you wondering around the areas and were wondering if you were lost. Need any help?" The man in the middle answered._

_I was going to say no but considered the fact that these men were locals and could probably help me find a inn or something were I can easily find out more information on where Hito could be hiding._

"_Yes. Help. I find someone." I said, " a man like me. Uh a scar above his eye."_

" _A man with a scar eh. There are many men like that on the streets in the Bronx Sweetheart." The guy answered. I wanted to sigh, I was running out of leads and searching the city by myself is not working. Maybe I should ask for a inn or bar where I can get information like I do during missions._

"_Uh okay. You don't know. How about a place where I ask for information." I asked again._

" _A place eh. I might just know the place. How about I show you the way." The guy said while his friends laughed and nodded. _

_Finally we were getting somewhere! Hopefully Hito has been interacting with the locals and I can get a lead.' I thought._

"_Ah yes please. Thank you very much." I replied as I started to follow the men along the street. We walked for about ten minutes when I realized that we had entered a dark alley._

"_Eh. Where is the inn?" I asked, looking around._

"_Inn? There is no inn sweetheart. We prefer if you just hand us whatever money you have though." One of the man said._

"_Argh! Theives! Just what I neede, more distraction. Better get of this situation without hurting anyone. I can't give them money otherwise Tsunade-sama will kill me and I can't really fight because that would be considered unusal right for them." I thought._

"_I have no money." I said._

"_Don't play coy sweetheart. Hand over the money and we won't hurt you." The man that appeared to be the leader said._

"_Hurt me! Psssh! Yea right. Like you three freaks can hurt me." I thought_

"_I really no money!" I repeated firmly, getting slightly annoyed, I really had not needed such distractions while on the hunt for Hito. The men did not seem so pleased with my answer and two of them pulled out really small blades, I almost wanted to roll on the floor laughing when they sneered, thinking that I was afraid._

" _I am shaking from trying not to laugh out loud bakas. Not because I am scared. I should really just end this nonsense." I snorted to myself. The men started towards me and I sprang into action. I kicked one of them where the sun does not shine, punched the other two in the face and they were all down for the count. I had only fused a tiny bit of chakra so that they would be out for quiete a while._

"_Looks like it's back to the drawing board." I sighed as I shook my head and stepped back out onto the streets to continue with my hunt._

_Two days later_

"_NY Ripper strikes AGAIN!" I mouthed to myself, looking at the big bold words at the headlines of the newspaper. I flipped a page and started to read, well tried to read. The newspaper talked about how the victims were killed and brutality of the murders. Peolple were even coutraged at how the police has not caught anyone._

"_Looks like Hito has been busy. I better step up my game before he kills another civilian." I thought while placing the newspaper back on the rack of the stand. It has been almost a week since I came to New York and still no lead on Hito. I was getting seriously annoyed. _

_Suddenly, a wailing sound filled the air and black and white cars with the swirling light sped down the street. "Those are police car. Maybe Hito has struck again." I rationalized before running down the street after the cars. Without chakra of course._

_I ran down six streets and loh and behold. I came to a scene that did not involve Hito in any way. There was a man on the road, holding a woman and her sleeping baby. He was pointing something black at her head and she was sobbing. The policemen were surrounding him and also pointing those weird black thing with a hole. _

_What is wrong with the people here? They can't even arrest a simple criminal without a huge hassle." I wondered as I watched on of the policeman asking the man to let the hostages free. I was just going to ignore the whole situation but that was when the baby woke up and started to cry. I was a sucker for babies and when one cried I just could not ignore it _

"_Sigh. I really have to stop getting distracted." I groaned, before jumping into action._

_Detective Don Flack and Detective Mac Talyor aimed their guns along with the other policemen on Matthew Jones. He was their suspect from a recent homicide case. Jones was not being the most cooperative person at the moment and continued branishing his gun, threatening to shoot the hostages. A police officer told him to surrender but Jones just told him to sod off. _

"_What're we going to do now Mac?" Flack asked the older man._

"_We wait for the right moment to strike." Mac answered, eyes trained on the suspect in front of him. Suddenly the cries of a baby filled the air. Flack groaned, could the situation get any worse. Jones was agitated as it is already and a wailing baby would just aggrivate him, making him and the situation m0re dangerous._

_As the situation was just becoming even more tense, a blur went right between Flack and Mac. After that a shot rang through the air. Flack and Mac watched as a girl crumpled to the ground, the hostages also on the ground but unhurt. Jones was separated from his gun and was also on the ground, nursing his jaw. Uniforms rushed forward to apprehend Jones. Flack and Mac also rushed forward to check on the hostages._

"_ARGH!" I screamed in my mind. Who would have thought that stupid black looking thing that the man was holding would cause so much pain. It felt like I had been hit by a minature low-powered Chidori right in the right shoulder. I had rushed forward to snatch the hostages away from the man but ended up getting hit instead but I also managed to land a hit on him that hopefully cracked his jaw. I am currently on the ground, trying to ride over the shock and pain of the hit. I was never going to get hit by on of those stupid black things ever again._

"_Miss are you alright? Can you hear me?" a man asked, as he pressed against my wound to stem the blood streaming down arm. When I did not answer him as I was concentrating my chakra on my shoulder to acess the damage, he started to shake me. Can someone tell the man to stop shaking me, I could not heal the wound as there was something stuck in the wound. I groaned when one particular shake made the pain even worse._

"_Medic we need some help over here!" the man yelled. I was loosing too much blood and all I heard before I passed out was another man ask the first man if I was alright._

"_Hey Mac. How is she doing?" Flack asked, coming over after checking on the woman and the baby. They were not injured and he left them with the medics. The girl was cradled in Mac's lap with a lot of blood streaming down her arm. _

" _She has lost a lot of blood and it looks like she fainted." Mac replied as he slowly turned her over so that it would be easier for the medics to lift her onto the strecher and into the ambulance._

"_Hey! It's her!" Flack exclaimed._

"_You know her?" Mac easked._

"_Yea. Remember the asain girl from the river? This is her." Flack replied._

"_Seems like she is a person of justice." Mac answered as medics arrived and shipped the girl to the ambulance and then off to the hospital. Flack and Mac made their way to the precinct to talk to Jones._


	4. Help

_Chapter 4_

_AN: Just want to say that I don't own CSI: New York or Naruto! If I did, I would not have to attend school or write this as a fan fiction! Oh Yea. Please, please, please review. I really want to know what you all think of my story. Thanks you very much. _

_Ah! Same thing applies, when Kaida is alone, her speech and thoughts are in Japanese but when she is with others her speech will be in English but her thoughts will remain in Japanese. Okay. Onwards!_

"_Italics" is thinking for the others._

_Precinct Pit_

_First grade detective Donald Flack Junior leant back against his chair unable to concentrate on his paperwork. His mind kept on thinking back to the mysterious Asian girl that was shot._

"_What's wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking about her?" Flack thought, not hearing someone calling him until the person banged his table. Fellow Detective Jessica Angell brought Flack out of his reverie._

" _What's up?" Flack asked confused._

"_You look troubled. What's up?" Angell asked._

" _Nothing Jess. Whatcha need?" Flack answered._

"_Okay. Just wanted to tell you that Stella was looking for you." Angell answered, not believing for one millisecond that her friend was not troubled._

"_Bonnessera? What does she need me for?" Flack asked._

" _Don't know. Something about the girl that got shot being awake." Angell shrugged._

_Flack shot out for his seat when he heard the news, grabbed his jacket and left after a hurried farewell to Angell who stood there confused for a while before a smirk spread across her face._

_Hospital room_

_I woke up to the whitewashed walls and the strong of disinfectant. Urgh! I was in the hospital, how I hate them. My shoulder was aching like hell so I pumped some chakra to ease the pain when I found that whatever that was lodged in the wound had been removed. So I had an operation eh. Well all the better, I can just heal the wound and be on my merry way before any of these people see me fully healed and fully functional._

_I was just started to heal my wound when the door to my room opened and two people entered. One man and one woman. I mentally cursed since I my initial plan ahs just flown out the window. I could not just heal my wound and leave. These people will freak and that is the last thing that I want. Tsunade-sama would definitely kill me if I reveal anything since this does not count as an emergency. So I just settled for staring at the two of them._

"_Hi. How are you feeling?" the woman asked, " I am Detective Stella Bonnessera and this is Detective Donald Flack." _

_What was a Dectetive? That was the question now, well besides the fact that their names were hard to remember let alone say._

"_Dectetive?" I repeated. _

"_Detective. We are the Police." Flat or was it Lack answered. So they were the police of this place. Well they are not really doing such a good job since they needed about twenty people to apprehend one criminal._

"_Miss. May we know your name?" Bon uh Bonner oh forget it Bon Bon asked._

"_Kaida." I answered simply._

"_How bout your last name?" Flat/Lack asked. My what? I thought._

"_Shorry?" I replied._

"_Your last name?" Lack/Flat asked again but after seeing my blank face, "Uh your family name?"_

_Family name. Now why didn't he say that earlier?_

"_I don't have Family name." I shook my head. _

_Flack and Stella were now officially in a bind now when the girl said that she did not have a last name. They had to take a gamble either continue to question the girl or go back the lab and run her name through the database and pray for a hit._

"_Hey! You can't do that." Stella said as she placed her hand on top of the girl's hand as she was going to pull out her IV line._

" _I need leave." She said._

" _You have to wait for the doctors to certify you healthy to leave." Stella explained._

" _I need leave!" She insisted. _

" _You can leave after the doctor says you are okay." Stella repeated, incase she did not understand it the first time._

"_I need leave now!" She insisted, shaking her head, " No doctor. No need."_

"_Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" Flack asked._

" _I need find someone." She answered._

"_You know someone in the city? Who?" Stella asked, sharing a surprised look with Flack. He had said that she was definitely new to the city and was alone._

"_Yes. Cannot say." The girl Kaida replied. Now that sounded suspicious to the two Detectives._

"_Why can't you tell us who is this someone?" Stella asked in a gentle voice not wanting to scare her._

_Kuso! Kuso! Why did I go say that! It will make them even more suspicious than before. How to get out of this hole that I had to stupidly dig for myself! I screamed in my mind. I sat there thinking. I could pull out the IV line, knock both of them out and continue my hunt for Hito and probably have the police hunt me down as well or I could show them a photo or a description of Hito and have them help me find Hito since this is really their turf. Now the latter sounded much better than the first._

' _I can't" I answered._

"_Okay. Since you can't tell us. How bout a photo or a description so that we can help you?" Flat/Lack offered. I pretended to put a contemplating face before slowly looking around for my bag, which I just realized, was not there. Oh oh. They probably also saw my weapons already. _

" _Where is my bag?" I asked, praying that they had not found the weapons._

"_It's over there in the cupboard." Bon Bon answered, gesturing to the side of the room. "How about I get it for you." She said as she went over and passed it to me. I quickly checked my bag and saw that all of my stuff were untouched. I heaved a sigh of relief._

"_So do you have a photo or anything?" Lack/Flat asked. I was unsure if they could be trusted but I was not having any luck these past few days in finding Hito. This was their town, their turf and they had a better chance at finding him than I did, so I nodded my head and pulled out Hito's picture from my book and handed it over to them._

"_Okay. We will help you find him but you have to remain here and recover properly." Bon Bon said. I just nodded, agreeing. The two left the room, after saying that they would be back with good news soon. Well that was what I hoped for, good news on Hito's location._

"_So, what do you think Flack?" Stella asked her friend as they walked back towards their car, looking at the photo that Kaida had given them._

"_He doesn't look very friendly but what can we do, she says she is looking for him." Flack answered, starting up the engine and pulled out of the hospital car park. _

" _I will run this picture when we get back to the lab and I suppose you will be handing it out to the uniforms." Stella said._

"_You know me Bonnessera." Flack answered, with a grin._


	5. Not a chapter

**AN: I am really grateful for all the reviews that i have received so far. I am really enjoying writing my stories but as they say, all good things come to and end. I do not want to say this but school term starts again and I am afraid I would not have the time to update for about 2 mths plus unless I have free time during the weekends. Tutorials, Projects, lectures and notes will be dominating my life! NO! So I have to ask of all you, to please bear with me. Updates will be either on hiatus or extremely slow.**


	6. AN:

**Reason for long absence**

Hi, here. I am so sorry that I have not been updating for about a month or so already. School has been hell for the rest of the second term, it was all tests and more tests! Plus there was a lab report, a psychology of creativity presentation, two other projects and a practical exam for animal care and management.

The whole thing lasted until the very last week of school and then it was study week and the exams! Thank god that is all over for now… yea, semester 2.2 is going to worse. Sigh…

Oh, during my practical exam, I was asked to tie a makeshift muzzle on a stuffed dog and the dog's head was so heavy that I accidently dropped it on to the table…. It was so loud! ! The examiner stared at me so I quickly patted the dog on its head an apologized. Talk about embarrassment. Hope he did not minus marks!

YAY! Exams are Over! I am fairly happy with what I have done for all my subjects except of Fundamentals of Pathology… it was a self study subject and I had no clue what to do! So, I went into the exams like a sotong and sad to say that I am sure that I have already lost 30 marks. Let's just hope that the other 70marks are secured or else I will have to go for supplementary paper! NO! any results come about in 2 weeks time… sigh….

Anyway…. on another note. I have roughly 2 months break! YAY! So I can continue to write! So here is what the plan is going to be:

1. Continue Raptor and I

2. Rewrite No harm in reading a book **(I dug myself into a pit…. Stuck….)**

3. Rewrite Ninja in the big apple

4. Start 'Don Flack: Raising a 1 year old'

5. Maybe continue My secret **(Writing this brings back bad memories… )**

6. Exercice! **(Sch food is way too delicious! Put on weight… but had a fun time doing it… Hehehe)**

7. Work? **(I am kind of out of job….. )**

8. Hang out with my ex Carl's Jr colleagues **(Oh…. I miss them!)**

9. See what else comes up…


End file.
